


Grapes

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat being halfway oblivious to it, Crack Fic, Double Entendre, F/F, Humor, Kara using a bad pickup line, Supportive friend Winn, innuendos, post S1, pre-supercat, take this zero percent seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: I'm jesswritingsome on tumblr, and now JessWritingsome on twitter! Feel free to stop in and say hi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/gifts).



Cat watched out her office wall contemplatively. There was her former assistant talking to the cardigan hobbit in a low whisper. She narrowed her eyes as Kara glanced over towards her and then snapped her attention back to the man, her cheeks red.

As if Cat was going to crucify her for having a conversation. She rolled her eyes.

Again, she caught Kara's gaze, raising an eyebrow. Interesting.

The woman gave an unsure smile and a small wave, backing away on unsteady legs. Bemused, Cat returned the gestures.

* * *

 

Eight times in a week, Cat watched as her former assistant and IT boy had hushed conversations, each one involving multiple glances into her office, awkward smiles. And every time Kara left, she offered a wave, her legs shaky.

She watched Kara as she knelt beside his desk, today's conversation more energetic than usual, both of her employees making broad, emphatic gestures, even as they whispered. A look to Ms. Tessmacher provided no clues, just a head shake to say she couldn't hear what they were saying either.

She went back to her paperwork, deciding that if it was worth her attention, Kara would bring it to her directly.

Her office door opened.

She glanced up from her work for a moment, deciding to keep focused on her paperwork- Kara looked nervous enough to pass out already, no need to spook the woman with a staring contest.

"Ms. Grant?"

"I believe I told you after your promotion that you were allowed to call me by my name." She signed a contract with a flourish, watching Kara fidget from the corner of her eye.

"Right. Yes. Cat."

Kara was trembling.

She expected something monumental, life changing.

The Supergirl confession she'd been waiting for since Myriad, maybe.

"Do you have any raisins?"

"Do I," she blinked, "do I what?"

"Have any raisins."

"No? No, Kara, I don't."

"What about a date?" She sounded unusually earnest for someone asking about fruit.

Cat stared at her pile of paperwork, and then it clicked. Witt had always had a drawer full of snacks and treats, which Kara was no doubt emptying daily to keep her energy up as Supergirl. All this time she'd been worried, and it had been about low blood sugar.

She removed her glasses watching worriedly as Kara shook, her cheeks red, eyes darting around the room.

"Kara." Her eyes snapped towards her, somewhere near her shoulder. "If you needed fruit, I would suggest you go to the employee lounge where we have a wide variety of fresh, organic food. Eat something, get your blood sugar up." She wrote herself a note. "Take Witt with you for support, you look like you're going to pass out." Kara's mouth opened a few times before she nodded.

"Thank you," she said faintly, walking back out.

Witt was already standing to meet her when Kara left the room, holding an arm out towards her. Cat stared at the retreating figures, jolting at a sudden realization. Kara hadn’t been asking her on a date, had she? She shook her head. Wishful thinking on her part.

* * *

 

Cat arrived early the next day, a basket of baked goods in hand to place on Kara's desk. She couldn't have her best employee passing out on her, or Supergirl falling out of the sky because she'd missed breakfast.

She snuck out of Kara's office, hiding around the corner when she heard her and Witt approaching

"It didn't go nearly as bad as you thought it would! It could have gone SO much worse!"

"And it could have gone so much better, too!" A pause. "Did you get me..."

"No, not me, but they look delicious."

Cat smiled when she heard the crinkle of paper, Kara already tearing into the basket.

Witt snorted suddenly, laughter clear in his voice. "Did you read the note?"

"Mmno," she said through a mouthful of bread.

"These are from Cat."

"Mmm?"

"Kara, you're eating Cat's muffin."

A moment of silence, and then the sound of Kara choking, Witt giggling as he tried to help. Cat rolled her eyes, sweeping into the office, both employees eyes going wide, even as Kara continued to choke.

"Kiera, bend over!" She raised a hand to pound on her back to dislodge the muffin chunk, Kara shaking her head and her coughing intensifying, face redder than before. Witt collapsed in Kara's chair laughing.

"NOW, Kara, bend over the desk, use it for support."

Kara took a desperate gasping breath as Witt fell out of the chair with his laughter, the muffin chunk dislodged.

Cat watched them recover, perplexed. "Honestly, learn to eat slower.” She went to leave, turning back at the last second. “And, Kara?” The woman looked at her, still breathing heavily. “The next time you want a date…try asking a little more directly, hm?” She strutted out, reveling in the blush she knew she’d left on the woman’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jesswritingsome on tumblr, and now JessWritingsome on twitter! Feel free to stop in and say hi.


End file.
